My Pet
by batgirl15
Summary: Justin wants to be Brian's pet. And Brian is more than happy to give him what he wants. But not everyone is happy about it. Rated M for lemons. Based off a dream i had.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright what," Brian said.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"You have been acting wired all week what," Brian said.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me," Justin said.

Brian nodded.

"Than i'll tell you," Justin said.

Justin climbed into Brian's lap.

"I want to be your pet Brian," Justin whispered into Brian's ear.

"Ok Pet come here," Brian said.

Motioning Justin to follow him. Justin followed without a word.

"Get on the bed," Brian said.

"Now," He snapped.

Justin rushed to obey.

"Don't you ever disobey me ever again," Brian snapped.

As he spanked Justin's rear end.

"No never again sir," Justin moaned.

"Please sir i am so sorry for disobeying you," Justin cried out.

"You better be sorry you little bitch," Brian growled.

"Yes i am oh sir" Justin moaned.

As Brian entered him in one long hard thrust.

"Sir please fuck me," Justin pleaded.

Brian groaned.

"HARDER!" Justin cried out.

And Brian did. Fucking his pet hard and fast. Steaking his claim on Justin. A few mintues later, the only sound was they're gasps as they cum.

"Hm so hot," Brian said.

He heard Justin mummer in argeement.

"Lets keep this between us okay," Brian said looking at Justin.

"Okay," Justin said before yawning.

"Get some sleep Pet because i am going to fuck so hard you'll be begging for my cock," Brian said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sunshine Brian's lunch is ready," Deb said.

Justin nodded, taking the lunch from her. Justin had Brian's lunch in a bag and was out the door before Deb could say anything else.

"What's gotten into him?" Deb asked Michael, who just shrugged.

Justin walked into Ryder's company. The blonde women looked at Justin before turning towards the phone and hitting a button.

"Brian your lunch is here," She said into the phone.

"Send it in," Brian said.

Justin opened the door to Brian's office. Brian looked at the door. He smiled when he saw his blonde haired , blued eyed pet on the other side of the door.

Justin walked into the office with a smile at Brian. Without a look to Brian's coworkers, Justin put the lunch on his lover's desk and sat in Brian's lap.

"I've missed you," Justin whispered.

"And right on time with my lunch such a good boy," Brian cooed at Justin.

Justin beamed. Causing Brian to beam.

Brian looked at his coworkers and said "bye."

They left without a word. Justin looked at Brian through his eyelashes.

"Did i say you could look at me," Brian snapped.

Justin whimpered and shook his head. He knew he was in deep shit trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang had gone over to the loft to confront Brian and Justin about their wired behavior. When they opened the door, this is what they saw. Brian working with Justin on his knees with a collar on and Brian was fucking petting him.

"Sir please i'm hungry" Justin whimpered when Brian pulled on his collar.

"Ok Pet here you go," Brian saif.

He put a doggy bowl on the ground. Justin smiled fondly and rubbed his head against Brian's leg. Justin began eating out of the bowl. He was finished in two minutes time.

"Such a good pet for me" Brian mused.

As Justin climbed into his lap. This angered Deb.

"Justin is not your pet," Deb exclaimed.

The two lovers looked at her.

"I am a pet but i'm not anyone's pet i'm Brian's pet," Justin said.

"I like being Brian's pet because it;s fun and it lets me know that he still want's to be with me," Justin said looking at Brian.

"Sunshine i'll always want to be with you wiether you are my pet or not," Brian said.

"Really," Justin mused shyly.

"Really," Brian confirmed.

Justin smiled as Brian kissed him. This angered Michael and Lindsay.

" What Brian what has gotten into you," Michael snapped.

At the same time, Lindsay exclaimed "you really think Brian will give up his entire life for you."

Everyone seemed taken back by Lindsay.

"Don't talk to Justin that way," a voice sounded from the door.

Everyone turned to see a blonde about Justin's height.

"Rose," Justin said.

Rose smiled.

"Well aren't you going to come and hug your twin sister," Rose said.

Justin looked at Brian. Brian nodded. Still in shock from Justin having a twin.

"You have a twin how come we never met her," Lindsay said with a sweet smile.

"Our father's fault i was at boarding school," Rose said.

"for what," Melanie said.

"Supporting Justin being gay, getting in troublem and well being gay myself," Rose said with a smile.

"Your gay," Everyone but Justin and Rose exclaimed.

"Yep Justin you remember Mara right," Rose said with a smile.

* * *

**Roseanna "Rose" Taylor:** (Played by Blake Lively). Rose is Friendly, Sweet, Caring, Bubbly, and a bit of a Troublemaker. Rose is a lesbian. She is the older sister to Molly, but the twin sister to Justin. Rose loves Music, Singing, Playing the guitar, Motocycles, and Making sex jokes. She has a natural talent of Archery. She is dating Maria.

**Maria "Mara" Valentine:** (Played by Holland Roden). Mara is Sweet, Friendly, Smart, Caring. Mara is a lesbian and dating Rose. Mara has a little sister. Mara loves Music, Singing, and playing the piano, cars, and school. She is Rose's only friend at boarding school.


End file.
